The present invention relates to an automatic plant watering arrangement with a special valve actuating mechanism and several valves which can be individually adjusted for different opening time intervals.
The present invention makes possible the conversion from manual water of plants, flowers, etc. to automatic operation.
This watering arrangement is particularly useful when the manual water of plants in homes and offices during vacation periods becomes a problem.
With arrangement of this species as known in the art, individual watering of various plant types with only one arrangement is not possible. Accordingly, with these devices, it is very costly to achieve several different watering cycles which can be adjusted to the size and type of plant.
It is well-known that good growth of the various types of plants can be endured only if they are watered according to different, i.e., individual time cycles.
With arrangements known in the art, indivdiual watering depending on the plant type requires a complete watering arrangement, i.e., a single watering cycle requires a timer or another control device with motor pump or magnetic valve. The same applies to the watering interval control by means of an evaporation tank.
Furthermore, with the known devices it is relatively difficult to set or vary the required watering interval or to adapt it to the season.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an automatic system of minimum size with simple operation and design and good reliability for watering various plants in accordance with their varying moisture requirements.
Thus, for example, the automatic watering system, analogously with manual watering, is to water several plants daily and others every 2nd, 4th, 6th or 8th day.